How Kingdom Hearts: A Fragmentary Passage Should Have Ended
by Spiderfan626
Summary: Wow, the tittle so long it won't even let me write the full title. Anyways you get the picture. A parody of the HISHE videoes we all know and love. This is how the mini game should of have ended. Check it out and enjoy! :)


**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or How it Should Have Ended. It rightfully belongs to Disney, Square Enix and the people who actually make the How it Should Have Ended videos. Hey, everyone! It's been awhile I've done one of these! This game of coarse was one of the shorter games so, I hope you all enjoy this parody. Alright, let's get started!**

* * *

How Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage Should Have Ended

"I thought... I heard her voice in the distance." Mickey had finished his story. Riku's eyes narrowed, "You are a horrible friend." Mickey's eyes widened, "You knew Aqua was trapped in there all this time...and you decide to wait until know to tell us."

"Well... I figured it was her decision..." Mickey told him. Riku rolled his eyes, "Decision?! We've litterary could have gone back for her after we sealed the door to darkness... We were there! Instead we end up in a castle were I learn to handle my darkness and fight the Orginiazation when Aqua could have helped with that!"

"Oh... I guess... We could of..." Mickey admitted. Yen Sid defended him, "Do not be rash, Riku. As Mickey told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task."

"Really? Because it feels like we've find a way on every adventure we've been on. Axel can even open those portals." Riku stated. Lea walked in, "Actually it's Lea now. Got it..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Call yourself what you want but you know everyone's just going to call you Axel." Riku told him. Lea signed as Yen Sid continued, And even if we had found the way in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to get Aqua back out safely. So I forbade Mickey from telling you, let alone go after her."

"Really again?! We seem to do this on every adventure, Kairi even used a freaking love letter to Sora to get us out!" Riku pointed out. Kairi nodded, "That did seem to work."

"Really? Oh, well... This is awkward..." Yen Sid frowned. Riku added, "Not to mention, she could have been killed or turned to darkness by now." Mickey laughed, "Oh, she'll be fine as long as she has her Keyblade!"

"Hey, I'm back! Look what I found on the beach." Sora beamed as he held up Aqua's Keyblade. Mickey's and Yen Sid's eyes widened. Yen Sid said, "Oh, shi..."

"I'm Xehanort and I'm in a girl now!" Aqua appeared in a Orginzation coat with Xehanort eyes as she sends waves of Heartless to invade the tower.

 _"When you walk away, you don't her Aqua say, 'Please, oh buddies, don't go! I'm trapped in hell now, what did think was going to happen... after all this time..."_

* * *

Rewind...

Aqua walked through the relm of darkness when the brigde to the Castle of Dreams falls apart. Aqua wondered, "Hm... How will I get across now." She looked to a clock peice, "I wonder..." She hits a clock peice and it returns to the castle clock and time reversed itself. Aqua beamed, "I know... I just explore the hudge on area for pieces like those and reverse time and then just walk across..." She began to walk back when she realized, "Wait... They probably be guarded by a lot of Heartless and I've been trapped in here long enough as it is... Plus I'm a Keyblade Master... I'll just turn my Keyblade into an awesome vehicle and fly across!"

She threw he r Keyblade into the air and it returned as a flying limo. Aqua was shocked, "A flying limo?! Man, Master Earqus was hold out on us... Oh, well. Free ride." She got in as it flew over all the obstacles and traps as she laughed, "And to think I had to go through all of those and waste 10 years of my life."

* * *

Fast foward...

Aqua walked though the relm of Darkness and she was surronded by an army of Darksides. She charged in as one of them declared, "There she is! Don't just let one of her attack her everyone jump in!" Aqua's eyes widened, "Uh-oh!" And all the giant Heartless dog piled on her... Killing her... One of the Heartless stated, "That was a close one..."

* * *

Fast foward...

"Oh my gosh! Terra! Ven! I finally found you!" Aqua beamed. Terra reminded her, "Uh, Aqua... Remember, I've been apart of Xehanort for all these years since you gone and Ven's still in a coma." Aqua eyes widened, "Oh, so... Weird illusion telling me not to give up?"

"I think so. Then again... Xehanort has been hanging out with people with out hearts so Ven should be fine..." Terra admitted. Aqua wondered, "Wait, then what has he been doing all this time...

* * *

Meanwhile, Ven was currently making out with Naminè. Naminè gasped, "Marluxia's back." Ven quick went back to the hidden room when Marluxia and pretend to be in a coma. Marulixa walked by, "What are you doing?"

"Uh... Wait for Sora to get here?" Naminè lied. Marluxia shrugged, "Alright then... Carry on..." He left as Naminè whispered, "He's gone!" Ven came back out and started kissing her again. Ven smiled, "I love being awake with a hot girl I might end up with."

* * *

Fast forward...

"You're safe now, Aqua!" Mickey smiled. Aqua pointed her Keyblade at Mickey, "W-what are you doing?!" Aqua argued, "How do you know you're the real Mickey!" Mickey asked, "Aqua, it's me... What's wrong with you?"

"I've been here for to long... I'm seeing things and hearing voices... I've seen Ven and Terra... And Terranort trying to kill Terra... And my reflection tried to kill me... Multiple times..." Mickey signed, "Yeah... I probably shouldn't have let you leave Yen Sid to hid Ven and help Terra on you're own..."

* * *

Fast forward...

Aqua and Mickey walk up to the door to Kingdom Hearts were Riku was heading. And the Heartless was about to attack Riku when Aqua stood the way, "Oh, no you don't!" She trapped the monster in the magic chains, she turned to Mickey, "Quick! Kill it before we separate and I get stuck her for another few years!"

Mickey nodded as he swung his Keyblade and killed the wave of Heartless. Mickey beamed, "We did it! Now what do we do?" Aqua smirked...

* * *

"And so from there we closed Kingdom Hearts, defeated Orginazation XIII, and I managed to train Sora, Riku, and Kairi to be awesome Keyblade weilders..." Aqua finished her tale to Batman and Superman. They sat in a booth with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ven, Terra, Roxas, Xion, Naminè, and Lea. As Terra stated, "And we're all okay too."

"And we got our own hearts." Roxas smiled. Superman smiled, "Wow, so things seemed to work everything out."

"Could you image if what would happen if Mickey abondoned me?" Aqua laughed. Sora nodded, "Yeah, who knows how much longer you would have to stay in the relm of darkness."

"So...is Xehanort gone for good?" Batman asked. Terra shook his head, "No, he's still gathering his 13 seekers of darkness, and he's going to probably going to start his final plans next year but there's allot more of us now so I don't think his plan going to work now."

"Sweet...but you want to know what I would have done?" Batman asked. Superman rasied an eyebrow, "Thrown a Baterang at him?" Batman nodded, "Yes, but I would have gathered all the heroes across the worlds to fight him in the first place." Ven asked, "But wouldn't that disturb the world order."

"Ah, Ven we've been doing that ever since we start and litterary nothing has gone wrong. In fact the only thing bad that happen from it was the villains getting to together but we pretty much killed all of them so... No harm done. Plus I'm pretty sure everyone knows by know." Sora smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement as Axel smiled, "Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

Later, at Xehanort's castle in the world that never was as Saïx wondered, "Hey, master? Don't you think we we should pick another hide out?"

"No! This is an awesome fortress! Why do you even ask?" Xehanort demanded. Saïx replied, "Well, sir, everyone seems to know about the place... what if they come to attack us when we're most vulnerable?"

"What?! That would never happen!" Xehanort argument when Xigbar limped to them and fell to the ground with his wounds. Xehanort gasped, "Xigbar?! What happened?!"

"H-heroes...heroes everywhere.." he told them in pain. Saïx asked, "Which ones?"

"All of them..." Xigbar told them as he faded away again. They looked outside to see every Disney hero along with the Keyblade warriors and Superman destroying his seekers of darkness and his army of Heartless and Nobodies. Xehanort backed away slowly, "H... how could this have happened, Saïx?"

No response...

"Saïx?"

Still no response. He turned his head to see Saïx defeated by Sora, Roxas, Aqua, Thor, Hulk, Maui, and Beast glaring at him, he backed away slowly until he bumped into someone, "You just tick off every hero in the universe and now we're taking you down."

Xehanort turns to see Batman standing there with his Bat themed Keyblade as he exclaimed, "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Xehanort screamed...

* * *

"And that's how I ended up like this. So can you please let me in? I really need a drink. " Xehanort in a full body cast pleaded outside the Villain Pub. Sidous and Boswer just glared at him, "No one likes you Xehanort... You keep ripping off us." Bowser nodded, "Yeah, kidnapping Princesses... I did that first!"

"Bowser, we've been over this, you not the first villian to kidnap a Princess." Sidous told him. Xehanort complained, "Oh, c'mon! You let Phantom Aqua in there as well as Riku." Sidous eyes narrowed, "One, is a respectable memeber while the other is a classic villain reverse heroes like the Reverse Flash, Venom, Bizzro, and so on..."

"Hey, Sidous, I could use a refill." Phantom Aqua peeked out. Sidous nodded, "Of coarse my dear, give me a minute." Sidous turned to Xehanort, "Now get out before we have our hunters finish you off." With that the three went back I sided as Sidous turned to Phatom Aqua, "Now, tells the time when you almost drove Aqua mad, in the relm of darkness."

"Aw, man..." Xehanort signed as the Sucid Squad walked up to him, Deadshot reassured him, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get in next year." Xehanort just glared at them, "Don't touch me..."

The End!

* * *

Mickey and Aqua were fighting the final Heartless wave in the relm of darkness's Destiny Island as Bane walked up to it, "So... You think darkness is your ally? You merely at adapted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it, I didn't see the light of day until I was already a man and by then it was nothing but..." Just then the wave of Heartless ran him over, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! TOO MUCH DARKNESS! TOO MUCH!"

Batman then stood there as he drank his coffee as he shrugged, "Meh... I've seen worse."

"How are you even doing that!" Aqua asked as Batman exclaimed, "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for enjoying this parody. Hopefully soon I'll have a How Kingdom Hearts: Unchained X Back Cover really soon as well as a Hero cafe with Superman and Batman talking about Union X and the KH3 release date. In the meantime, be sure to leave a fav. and review. And be sure to check out some of my other fanfics. So, see you next time!**


End file.
